As a semiconductor device used for a power device, a power device manufactured with the use of a silicon material is widely prevalent. The power device including silicon has a narrow band gap; therefore, the operation range is limited at high temperature. Thus, in recent years, a power device including SiC or GaN, which has a wide band gap, has been developed (see Patent Document 1, for example).